


Capernoited

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy(Originally posted to Tumblr 02/10/15)





	Capernoited

“Looks like you’re not the only dancing machine at this party! Am I right?”

Joker nearly stumbled, laughing at his own cleverness. EDI eyed him. “Jeff?”

“Yes, EDI?”

“That was a very bad joke.”

He grinned drunkenly. “I love you too, EDI.” 

“What?”

But Joker was caught up in the music now, swaying with the rhythm. He knew he was ungainly, and he didn’t care — this song was great, and this drink was great, and dancing was great, and his girlfriend —

His girlfriend wasn’t dancing anymore. “Could you repeat that, Jeff?”

The serious look on her face broke through his tipsy haze. Frowning, he slurred, “What is it, you okay?”

“Could you repeat what you just said?”

“What?” His frown deepened. The music was loud, and she was being confusing. 

“I would like to talk to you somewhere else." 

Taking his arm, she started to lead him away. He protested. ”Aw c’mon, EDI, you don’t wanna keep dancing? You’re such a good dancer…”

He tugged her back towards the music, but she firmly guided him to a quieter corner of the room and sat him down behind a potted plant. She wasn’t smiling anymore. ”Jeff.” She knelt beside him. “When I said you told a very bad joke, you said ‘I love you too.’ Did you mean to say that?”

"Well yeah, EDI, I do love you, what’s wrong — ?”

“Are you sure it wasn’t due to your intoxication?”

“Hey, hey, I — ” Hearing his own slurring, he paused and laughed at himself. “I guess I am kinda wasted, huh?”

She looked at him silently, thinking. Always thinking. She thought so fast, with that computer brain of hers. Those silver eyes could be so hard to read. “There have been studies that suggest humans are more honest when ‘drunk.’ Do you think that’s the case for you, Jeff?“

But his eyes had wandered, and now he was distracted. "I know I’m really hammered right now, but your boobs” – he blinked, blatantly staring – “are the best boobs I have ever seen.”

“Jeff.”

“ _Fornax_ included! Well, there are a lotta boobs in  _Fornax…”_

“Judging by your current blood alcohol concentration, it’s likely you will not remember this conversation in the morning.”

He was long gone. “I guess there was that one chick with three…”

She smiled. “I love you too, Jeff.”


End file.
